Broken Resolutions
by emergency-heart
Summary: Based on the episode from years ago called "Resolutions". Jac and Oliver get caught up in a "moment" and suddenly Oliver sees a whole new side to his mentor. Rated T for now, I might just be tempted to write an M version if enough people ask for it!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Resolutions.

"Can I ask you a question?" Oliver Valentine asked timidly- his usual self-assured demeanour evaporating rapidly, as an F1 he'd never attempted an operation this complex before and frankly he was terrified. He had tried to calm his nerves by making pathetic attempts at conversation with his mentor, but as ever, Jac was trying her level best not to cooperate. He tried asking her about her plans for the rest of New Year's Eve, (she didn't go in for all that apparently) so he talked aimlessly with no avail, about the weather, difficult patients and his own plans until Jac's long suffering glare, made him realise he'd been rambling and she was at the end of her tether. Obediently, he shut up for a few minutes, until a sudden thought crossed his mind, causing him to open his mouth yet again. Jac rolled her eyes; she wasn't really in the mood for small talk with this little "Boy-Scout" of a doctor, but perhaps if she answered his question she could keep him from boring her to death.

"That depends on what it is." She answered leisurely. Suddenly the frantic bleeping of the heart monitor broke their conversation, causing Oliver to snap back into action. Jac however didn't bat an eyelid and simply called calmly for a crash trolley.

"He's in VF" cried Oliver, panicking slightly and stating the obvious.

"Really?" sighed Jac- sarcasm dripping from her voice as she began to do chest compressions. "How dull," She paused, as she checked the patients breathing. "So what did you want to ask me about?" She asked beckoning for Oliver to hand her the defibrillator paddles. Oliver gestured towards the patient before them, "This," he shrugged.

"Ok, charge 120 please, clear!" Jac called- shocking the patient "Right, what about it?" she asked casually once she had stabilized the heartbeat. Ollie practically gaped at her, he couldn't comprehend how she could be so nonchalant about all this; here she was having just saved a man's life and she was acting like it was nothing. "Fire away then." She prompted when he didn't respond.

"What now?" he argued, "But his BP is still through the floor!"

She shrugged, "It's as good a time as any,"

"Ok then, Ms Naylor how exactly did you get into this?" he asked abruptly. Instantly, Jac's guard went up, "Weren't you watching?" she laughed, deliberately misunderstanding him, "We-"

"No" Ollie cut her off, "I mean why medicine?" It was a fair question, Jac thought, she deliberately kept that fact a mystery for a reason though, and he was getting far too close. "It pays the bills" She snapped quickly, hoping to throw him off the scent. The reason behind why Jac was a doctor was not something she wanted to share, it was too emotional and emotions to her were weaknesses. Weaknesses that loved ones could use against you to hurt you and she was never going to let herself get hurt again. Normally when people got too close Jac would scare them away with a bitchy remark, but for some reason, she knew this technique would never work on Oliver- he was so eager and enthusiastic, her insults just seemed to bounce straight off him. Even now, despite having not said a word, she knew he did not believe a word of what she had just said. Instead he was simply looking straight at her, as if trying to figure out a tricky puzzle. It was like he admired her or something.

"Well looking at me won't finish the job" she barked at him. Oliver looked away quickly, ashamed and pretended to busy himself by checking the patient's heart monitor. "Is it a control thing?" he probed, turning back to face her.

"No" Jac shot back condescendingly "That's a boy thing."

"Well then what?" Ollie persisted.

"I told you" She growled defensively, "It pays the bills. Now can you please," But she was cut off as their patient went crashing into VF for the second time. "Ok, we've got a bleed" she announced "Let's have some packs, please. I need more light."

Oliver reached for a torch and switched it on, "I've got it!" He exclaimed rather excitedly. "It's the purity of it isn't it? You know, life and death, just hanging in the balance…" Jac rolled her eyes again. "Please hand me the gun so I can shoot you," she sighed dramatically.

Once she'd scrubbed out of theatre, Jac let herself into the staff room, grateful for the peaceful emptiness that greeted her. Oliver's constant chatter had left her head in a spin, only one other person had the balls to talk to her like that and he was someone who Jac preferred not to think too much about, mainly for self-preservation reasons. She opened her locker and gently tugged her hair out of its tight bun and let it hang loose around her delicate face. She gazed at her reflection, wondering what Joseph would be doing right now- he was probably at some flashy New Year's party with Faye on his arm. Despite everything she couldn't help but feel that it should've been her at that party, she loved Joseph more than that doll-faced cow ever would, but no- here she was about to head home to an empty flat and a ready-meal for one. It was depressing. Suddenly Oliver came crashing through the door, interrupting her reverie.

"Sorry" He smiled seeing she was clearly startled, "Gosh, how do you come down from something like this?" he buzzed. Jac smiled slightly, as she held out her hand which was trembling slightly, "Who says I do?" she paused, "Happy New Year by the way," she added.

"I thought you didn't go in for all that." Oliver said, slightly taken aback.

Jac raised an eyebrow "A girls got a right to change her mind."

"Right, well same to you then," Oliver faltered, "See you." He added, shutting his locker and turning to leave. As he did so, a strange sensation came over Jac. This young man had given up his evening to help her save a man's life tonight- he probably had some pretty girl extraordinarily angry at him right now and yet he'd been nothing but attentive and friendly all evening and she had simply ignored him. In fact, she hated to admit it, but she had actually quite enjoyed his company and part of her was dreading yet another night in an empty flat with nothing but a tub of Ben and Jerry's and a DVD to keep her company.

"Other people are easier to fix." She blurted suddenly at his retreating figure, before rushing a hand to her mouth in shock- she'd never said it aloud before, let alone disclose it to a fellow doctor. Oliver whirled around, "Sorry?" he asked.

"That's it." Jac sighed, resignedly "That's the reason. Other people are easier to fix." She confessed, closing her own locker and turning to face him. However before she could justify herself, the F1 had crossed the room in a flash and crushed his lips to hers feverishly. Jac was stunned momentarily, this hadn't been the reaction she'd been expecting, but she'd take it. It didn't take long for her to respond, she hadn't been kissed this passionately in a while and she had to admit, he was a very good kisser. He would never be Joseph of course, but seeing as he was nowhere to be seen at the moment and even less likely to care, he would certainly do for now.

**Watch this space to find out what I think should've happened after this point! What if Penny didn't catch them?**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews Guys! I hope I captured the mood of this scene right, it's very tricky to write so I hope the Jac and Ollie aren't too O/C. Anyway, shall we continue?**

_Part two…_

He didn't know what'd come over him, one second they were making small talk then the next Jac's top was lying discarded somewhere and the pair of them were locked in a passionate embrace and hands were flying everywhere they shouldn't be. He was confused and thrilled all at once, he was kissing his boss, his mentor, his beautiful worst nightmare- the woman he had lusted after from day one and she was enjoying it. This was Jac Naylor for god's sake, the Ice Maiden of Holby City, who was rumoured to eat glass for breakfast and drown puppies for sport, what was going on? The rational half of him was terrified. He should not be doing this, it would not help him at all, but the other half simply couldn't believe his luck, he had dreamed of her for months now and here she was, right here in front of him, practically begging for his affection. How could he possibly refuse?

Suddenly the sound of footsteps from the corridor made them both jump slightly making Ollie break the kiss momentarily to scan the room for intruders. When his gaze returned to the half-naked redhead before him, he noticed the smug expression that had appeared on her delicate face.

"Well Valentine," she breathed as she began to smile almost flirtatiously. Oliver gulped, he was in trouble now, he knew it- he'd crossed a line and she was about to ridicule him senseless for it at the very least. But before he could respond she cut him off, "I'm going to make you a one-time offer and then we will never speak of this again. I'm going to the on-call room to get some 'sleep' and I suggest you do the same." She trailed a finger down his chest. "Only don't let anyone see you. I don't want the others to think I'm not working you hard enough." She purred seductively, her finger stopping just short of the waistband of his scrubs, as she pulled her top back on in one fluid motion and swept from the room, leaving Oliver gaping in confusion and desire. Here was an offer not to be missed, he thought to himself. He hoped sincerely that she wasn't joking, as if she was- he would soon be the laughing stock of Holby if she was. "Oh what the Hell," was his final rational thought as he made his way towards the on-call room, allowing his lower half to do the thinking for a change.

It was everything he hoped it would be, fiery, passionate and jaw-droppingly sexy, as each of them battled furiously to control the other. Each area of skin that was brushed produced new sounds and feelings, until they both finally collapsed in a messy tangle of limbs. "Happy New Year, Valentine" muttered Jac, snapping back into Ice-Queen mode and turning away from him. "Now off you go," She hissed, pulling the sheet around herself before falling somewhat unexpectedly and exhaustedly asleep.

Dozily Oliver shook himself back into reality; had he really just done that? Was he really lying naked next to an equally naked Jac Naylor? The answer came to him when a leg that was far too slender to be his own brushed against his, as Jac stirred in her sleep. Mesmerised he watched the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders with each breath- knowing that he would never see her like this again. It didn't sadden him, he knew his place with Jac and he liked that clarity but he wondered how many other people got to see the real beauty that existed behind Jac's frosty exterior. Who did she actually have to see this? As she moved, a stray lock of fiery hair fell across her face. Instinctively, Oliver gently brushed it away. At his tender touch, she stirred again mumbling something that sounded very much like "Joseph," as she did so. There was his answer: It was and always had been Joseph Byrne, who held the key to her heart. Suddenly Oliver understood so many things about his mentor all at once. She wasn't bitter, she was just broken- broken by the daily sight of her former lover and his new woman; Sister Morton. This icy façade she maintained was simply her self-preservation mechanism to stop herself from going into melt-down. She'd always had a heart, he realised, she was just tired of having to mend it.

**Hope it didn't disappoint! I'm still thinking of doing an M rated version, but I will only do it if enough people tell me they want it, so if you're interested- speak up! **

**Kat xx**


End file.
